


Jumping at Shadows

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s08episode07 A Little Slice of Kevin, M/M, Spoilers, pre-slash and slash hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam apologizes for misleading Kevin about angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping at Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really random, I just couldn’t stop thinking about Sam telling Kevin that angels didn’t have wings and this happened. That line was weird, but a lot of season seven was weird so I’ll let it go. First thing I’ve written in far too long.

**Jumping at Shadows**

“You said no wings,” Kevin managed to squeak out, still cradling his injured hand as he stared forward with that shell-shocked kitten expression that Sam tried his very best not to find endearing.

“I ah… Never saw them. I mean I _thought_ I did – once. But thinking back it’s like a static-y VHS,” Sam replied leaning next to Kevin against his mother’s car, their shoulders just barely brushing.

He watched as Dean and Cas mediated between Mrs. Tran and Garth as the older woman went through her version of twenty questions. He noticed how Dean and Castiel angled towards each other, how they stood with barely inches between them, how Dean would shift on the spot and almost deliberately brush against Castiel. Sam looked away.

“He had wings, Sam.”

“He _is_ an angel. I seriously just thought they were metaphorical, Kevin. Sorry if it freaked you out.”

“I think it’s too late for me to be freaked out.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Sam looked over at the small boy, just barely a man, staring at him through the corner of his eye and trying to gauge the level of shock he had fallen into. All things considered, he seemed to be holding it together surprisingly well. Sam wasn’t sure how he would have handled all the shit thrust on Kevin if it had happened to him when he was seventeen. God knows, Sam didn’t handle the hunting knowledge thing all that well. He got used to it pretty quick though and maybe Kevin would too.

“Garth’s a good guy, Kevin. I promise. He won’t let anything happen to you or your mom.”

“Sam, you shouldn’t make promises like that,” Kevin said softly, staring at his beat-up runners, blood covered and dirt caked in the gravel.

Sam winced. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. I will promise though that Garth will try his absolute best, okay? I mean, he doesn’t look like much, but he well… He grows on you.”

“So what’s up with your brother and the angel guy, anyway?” Kevin asked after a long beat of silence.

“That’s a really good question. More than they’ve ever admitted too. Maybe more than they realise.”

“So I guess the wings don’t bother Dean, huh?”

“Nah, he’s probably seen them a lot, they have this… Thing, I guess. Between them. Goes beyond what a lot of people will ever find.”

“Never really pegged your brother for gay, but you know, whatever. My best friend in high school was gay.”

Sam smiled secretly and looked down, trying not to laugh. “Dean’s not gay, Kev. He just, well… I guess he just has a thing for nerdy little dudes with wings.”

“Freaking _wings_.”

**End**


End file.
